Haunted
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: After the PPG's boat sinks, they end up living with the RRB in a haunted, abandoned house. At first, nobody knows that the house is Haunted until they find weird things happening and soon figure out what's happening. I suck at summaries, but please read! And I got it to let me re-post! Yay! :D Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well I got this idea while I was at the beach over the weekend cuz we had a scary garage and an awesome patio XD Anyways, let's start! Wait, let's not! I'm doing this cuz I got requests for Brickercup, Butchubbles and Blossoomer. Now let's start! Wait, hold on! I'll be switching P.O.V.'s constantly so you get a bit of everyone. Anyways, NOW we can start!**

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

The PowerPuff Girls were on the beach on a sunny weekend. The girls finally got some time to just relax because over the years the villans had slowly started to leave until there were none left, meaning no more crime fighting, so the girls decided to use some Antidote X so that they could have the normal lifes they've always dreamed of. The girls were on Professor Utoniums brand new boat that he had bought for the beach last week and today they were taking it for it's first ride.

Blossom was sitting in shot-gun next to professor as she watched him drive the boat around the blue ocean. Blossom couldn't wait until she was older and was aloud to drive but she was only in sixth grade, so she had a tiny bit of time to wait. She watched Professo as he turned the wheel aound and the boat made a sharp turn, causing some water to splash into their faces.

Bubbles was sitting on a chair and looking over the edge of the boat. The blue Puff reached one hand into the water and the boat dragged it along in the water as it went. Bubbles loved the feeling of the waves brushing against her skin and she couldn't wait until they stopped for a swim break like they did when they rode their uncles boat every summer.

Buttercup was sitting in a small chair and watching her curious blonde sister as she messed around with the water below. Buttercup took a sip of the lemonade she was holding and fixed her big sunglasses so that they were on her head better. Buttercup had never really had much to do on these trips because she wasn't interested in driving the boat or playing in the water or whatever so she happily sat there and watched as her sisters had fun with the new boat.

Well, they were having fun until- _crash!_ The boat hit a gigantic stump in the water and came to an immediate stop. The girls nervously looked up at their father as he inspected the boat to see if it got hurt. That's when they noticed a small hole in the bottom and water rushing quuickly through, which would soon bring the boat underwater.

Bubbles was crying in fear, Blossom was running around in a panic as she tried to find things to clog the hole with and Buttercup just stood there - not knowing what to do - as she watched Blossom try to jam a sandwhich into the small hole at the bottom of the boat.

Within a matter of minutes, the small boat was completely underwater and the small family was left floating there in the ocean with nowhere to go.

. . . . . Meanwhile . . . . .

The RowdyRuff Boys were the same as their counterparts. No more fighting and no more superpowers. But, unlike the Puffs, they had no home. Well, at first. Not until they found an abandoned house not to far from the beach. They had decided to kick the door in and call the house theirs. The house was an ugly orange color and it was very old and grross inside, but it did have three stories. Right now, the Ruffs were playing outside on the patio.

Brick turned around the corner and ran from the smooth wood floor onto the tiny rock pathway as he ran from his younger brother, Boomer. The boys were playing tag because even though the house was nasty and old, they had the biggest, three story patio ever. Brick almost tripped as he ran down the stairs of the front yard and around the driveway.

Boomer chased his red brother around until he decided to give Brick a break and search for his other brother, Butch. Boomer went back into the backyard and onto the patio. He climbed down the stairs and onto the second level, then down to the third. On the third story, there was a whole other deck connected to it with glass walls around it and a small cabin in the corner. The lock on the cabin was broken and the cabin was empty, but it was still a perfect hieout.

Butch screamed as Boomer opened the door to the cabin - which he had been hiding in. He laughed as Boomer tagged him and ran off two seconds later. Butch smirked as he started to make up a plan in his mind about how to get his brother back. But his thoughts were inturrupted when he saw three figures walking up their stairs that lead straight down to the beach. Three figures he knew too well.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS?!"

**How was it? Also, should I make a story where my OC Dani (me) moves in with the RRB? PLZ VOTE! Anyways, R&R or you don't care! BYE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were silent until Blossom spoke up. "Oh... hey, Butch. We heard this house was abandoned and since we're lost, we decided to come here..."

"Yeah, well me and my brothers live here now!" Butch exclaimed.

"My brothers and I," Blossom corrected Butch's tiny grammar mistake.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Whatever, smart*ss." Bubbles and Blossom gasped at Butch's language and started making remarks sbout how that was innapropriate. "Get used to it," was Butch's reply to their rambling.

"Butch, who you talking to-" Brick said as Boomer and him came around the corner. Brick stopped when he saw the girls and sent Butch a questioning look. Boomer just stood there looking confused.

"I'll explain later," Butch told his red-eyed brother. "Hey, where's Professor what's-his-name?"

"It's Utonium! And my sisters and I," Buttercup looked at Blossom when she said what Blossom had corrected Butch for "when we got lost, we were split up with him!"

"So it's just you three? So one out of two nerds in the family are gone?" Boomer finally spoke up, his first words being very rude and insulting.

"Yep," Buttercup laughed.

"I'm not a nerd!" Blossom protested. She knew it was true, but she didn't like to be called a nerd. Especially when people called her one right infront of her.

"Keep dreamin'," was all Boomer sai to end the small conversation. "Hey, can we keep playing tag?"

"Sure," Brick said, and they all continued to play their game of tag.

. . . . 4 Hours Later . . . .

"I'm so tired," Bubbles whined as the six kids went through the small door that lead straight from the patio and into the bedroom. The bedroom was very old and ugly and random and you could tell that that was one reason why it was abandoned. But of course, houses we'ren't banned for ugliness or oldness usually, but you probably get the point.

The room was a good size and there was a small box TV with a fireplace next to it. Across from the TV was an orange couch with red flowers imprinted on it. There were three small beds, two of them were next to each other and really close to the door and the third was in the corner next to the fire place. All the beds had a girly green and pink flowery bedding but the boys had found the house this way so they lived with it.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Blossom asked. Blossom was on the bed closest to the door. She was sitting down next to Boomer, who was leaning against his fluffy white pillow. In the bed next to them was Buttercup and Brick, who sat there looking bored and tired. That meant that Bubbles and Butch were sitting on the bed over by the fireplace. Butch looked rather bored too but Bubbles was trying to stay positive.

"Hey, what's in that room?" Bubbles asked, pointing to a door that was next to the box TV.

"It's a garage," Butch said.

"Can we go in it?" Bubbles pleaded.

"I'm not sure. None of us have ever even thought about going in there. We don't even know if it's locked or not."

"Then how do you know it's a garage?"

"There's a tiny white sign on the door that says garage on it. Plus, who cares about a crummy old garage anyways?"

"I was curious!" And so ends the conversation between Bubbles and Butch.

"We should look inside. I mean, you guys have never seen it and we have nothing else to do," Blossom suggested. Everyone else either nodded their head or shrugged in response and the six all stood up and approached the brown wooden door. Boomer grabbed the knob and slowly twisted it until the door was opened, revealing the inside of the garage.

The garage was very random. There were two couches-one had an open umbrella on it and the other had black metal poles on it-, there were two tiny orange mops dangling from the celing, there was a chair with springs popping out of it infront of the couch with the poles and a broken vacuum cleaner infront of the couch with the umbrella on it. The walls were made of stone and the floor was made of black concrete. There was also an office chair right by the door with closet hangers on it and in the corner of the room was this long grey tube-like thing **(A/N: I literally just described the garage and the bedroom at the house we stayed in over the weekend when we went to the beach. Weird, right? That's actually how I got the idea for this FF!)**.

"Eww," Bubbles said.

"Hmm..." Blossom said.

"It's cold in here!" Boomer shivered.

"It's gross in here!" Brick replied.

"This place is dumb," Buttercup said simply.

"It's so... random. I wanna sit in the springy chair!" Butch yelled as he ran over to the chair with springs coming out of it. He sat down and started to bounce up and down like the idiot he is and everyone started laughing at his behavior.

"Hey, what's this door?" Bubbles asked, pointing to a door nobody else had noticed at first. It was right next to the entrance, but it was small and unnoticable, especially while watching Butch's foolishness.

Everyone shrugged as Brick went over and twisted the knob. "Locked," he said when the door wasn't even budging. Everyone just shrugged it off and we decided to look around a bit more and check stuff out.

"What's up with this?" Buttercup asked, pointing to the mops on the celing.

"I don't know. I guess this family was just messed up," Brick replied with a laugh.

"I'm sick of this icky garage! Let's go back to the bedroom and get some rest! It's getting dark out anyway!" Bubbles suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as we flipped off the light switch and closed the garage door behind us as we went back into the bedroom.

"Where do we sleep?" Blossom asked.

"The floor's pretty comfy," Boomer joked. Buttercup chucked a pillow at him and demanded better sleeping condition.

"Well... there are more bedrooms upstairs, but then we'd have to show you around the place and I'm to lazy to do that right now," Butch commented. Everyone giggled as the other two boys agreed with him.

"Well if Boomer says the floor is comfy, why doesn't he sleep on it?" Blossom laughed as she grabbed Boomer by the waist and picked him up off of the bed and placed him gently on the floor. "And I get his bed!" She added, jumping under the covers of Boomers bed.

"Noooo!" Boomer yelled, hopping in the bed next to her. "This works."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We'll work this out later," and her sisters took this as an 'okay! we can steal Brick and Butch's beds then!' and they climbed in with each other.

"Good night, Butch!" Bubbles said as she crawled in bed next to the green Ruff.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, you too, Bricky," Buttercup added. Brick scoffed as Buttercup got in the bed next to him and pulled the covers up over her head.

"Sorry I threw you on the floor, Boom," Blossom apologized.

"I don't care," Boomer laughed.

"Everyone! Shut up! I'm tired!" Butch yelled. And with that, they fell into a deep sleep.

Everyone was enjoying their stay together so far, but little did they know what was coming up next...

**Hope you liked chappie dos (dos means two in Spanish)! By the way, you'll figure out why this FF is called "Haunted" in the next chapter! YAY! Questions? (I love this!)**

**1. Why is it called "Haunted"?**

**2. What was behind that small door in the garage?**

**3. What crazy stuff lies ahead?**

**R&R to find out! (mostly R though, cuz R is better than R. Yeah, you get it) XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Back so soon! I know! Anyways... yeah, I'll be switching P.O.V.'s from now on so work with me! And pay attention to the P.O.V changes or you will be very confused. We start with... BUTCH!**

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Butch, wake up!" Bubbles said with a sound of worry in her voice as she shook me by my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over as I threw my pillow over my face. Being woken up was not my thing. "Butch, come on! Please!" Bubbles cried. "Get up! I need you!"

With a sigh, I sat up. "What?"

"Look!" Bubbles commanded. She rolled up the sleeve of her blue sweater and on her wrist was a picture of what looked like a target. "And you have one too!" She yelled, rolling up the sleeve of my green hoodie. She was right. I had one too.

"What the h*ll are these things?" I asked. I noticed Bubbles winced at my language but she shrugged it off anyway.

"I don't know! Only you and I have them though! I woke up with it on my wrist and then I tried washing it off with soap and water but it didn't work and I tried erasing it, but it didn't work and-" Bubbles rambling was annoying me so I cut her off.

"Well why are these here?" I asked.

"Who knows?!" Bubbles panicked.

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I was really freaked out right now. I had no clue what this was or how it got there. I would've assumed that Buttercup was pranking us but it would've washed off it she had done it and the circles in the target wouldn't have been such perfect circles and she most likely wouldn't have drawn a target on our wrists. She'd probably draw a mustache on our faces!

I could tell I was annoying Butch with my rambling but I was so scared that I couldn't help it. I tried to calm down my breathing and heart rate to where they were'nt so fast as I cleared my mind of all my worries.

"Well... what do you think happened?" Butch asked. I turned my head in his direction and shrugged my shoulders. I tried to think of all the stuff that were a possibility when I came up with a brilliant idea.

"Let's ask Blossom! She's really smart! I bet she could figure it out!" I said in my sweet little girl voice **(A/N: Little girl? You're 13! And yes, I've made them all 13 in this FF)** as we zoomed up the stairs and into the kitchen (the RRB had finally given us a tour around the place) where we saw Blossom making a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.

"Bloss, do you know why it's here?" I asked. I had already shown everyone and asked them all to think of reasonable possibilities.

"I think that maybe our sary garage is haunted!" Boomer yelled jokingly.

"Yeah, Boom! That makes perfect sense!" Brick said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Boomer replied also with sarcasm.

"Well, I don't know what caused it, but maybe if you wait a bit, it'll go away?" Blossom asked.

"Okay, so let's just move on with our day?" I asked.

"Yeah! So what do you guys wanna do next?" Blossom asked.

. . . . . Time skip! 5 Hours later! . . . . .

"I'm bored!" Buttercup complained.

"I have an idea!" Boomer exclaimed suddenly with enthusiasm you only got when bored and having come up with an idea. Boomer ran over to the garage and opened the door. When he came out he was carrying six of the closet hangers that were on the office chair in the garage and tossed one to each of us. "HANGER WAR!" He yelled at the top of lungs, making everyone go deaf for a few seconds.

After we got our hearing back, we started throwing hangers everywhere and beating each other up with them and this lasted for hours until dark fell over again and we climbed into bed and wished each other a goodnight, and of course, fell back asleep.

But little did they know what morning would bring... **(A/N: Again? Seriously? XD)**

**DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Questions?**

**1. okay, I wanna know what those targets were!**

**2. What was causing this?**

**3. Was ignoring it a good idea?**

**4. Do you even like this story or am I just typing and posting for no reason?**

**R&R! (PLZ! If you don't review, you don't care! Well, and if you don't read... but mostly review! What's the point in posting a story if nobody R&R's it?!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Me back wit chapeter four! This one is Blossom and Boomer because I said so! here we's go's!**

(Boomer's P.O.V)

The next morning I woke up and nooticed that Blossom was still asleep. I silently crept out of bed and went upstairs. I was hungry! I ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "BUTCH!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"WHAT?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Butch groaned from downstairs.

"GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" I commanded. I heard Butch groan one last time as he came upstairs and went into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Where's all the food?! The fridge is empty!" I complained, showing Butch the empty fridge.

"Why you asking me?"

"Because your Butch! You've eaten all the food in our fridge before!"

"Oh... well I swear I didn't do it this time!" Butch said in defense. Butch looked me right in the eye as he said this which means he wasn't lying. He was speaking the truth.

"BRICK!" I yelled. "DID YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD IN THE FRIDGE?!"

"NO! ASK BUTCH!" Brick yelled in response.

I smirked at Butch and he whacked me on the head and told me to stop it, so I did. "Then who did it?" I asked Butch.

"BUTTERCUP!" Butch yelled.

"I DIDN'T EAT ALL YOUR FOOD! NOW LET ME FREAKING SLEEP!" Buttercup called from downstairs.

"MAYBE IT'S THE PERSON WHO DREW THE TARGETS ON BUTCH AND BUBBS?!" Blossom yelled this time. None of us had realized that. That was a good theory.

. . . . . Time Skip! That evening! . . . . .

(Blossom's P.O.V)

We were all watching Wreck-It Ralph on the box TV in the bedroom before we went to bed and by the time the movie was over, we were all sound asleep, having seen the movie a thousand times. Then I heard some quiet knocking and whispering, which woke me up. My eyes shot open and I noticed that I had fallen asleep on Boomers lap. I slowly got up and listened for a moment. I could barely make out the words the voice was saying. What I heard was _'Blossom, let me out!' _and then some more quiet knocking. _'Where's that coming from?'_ I asked myself mentally. _'I'm in the garage,' _the voice said, answering my question.

I slowly made my way over to the door, debating on whether to open it or not. _'Who could it be?'_ I asked myself as I slowly twisted the knob and peeked in. "Who are you?! Why are you in my house?!"

"I'm the answer to your problems!" A person dressed in completely black said.

"So you're behind this?!"

"Yep! You've got that right! Now you're coming with me!" The man said as he grabbed me and tied me up. Then he unlocked the small door inside the garage and threw me inside, locking the small door behind him.

**How's that? I know it's short, but hey! Three chapters in one day! :D I'm too lazy to do questions right now so make up your own. Bye! R&R! :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I woke up bright and early the next morning. Okay, maybe not that early... I looked at the clock which read 1:37 P.M. Wow, I sure slept in late. And why am I in my bed? I fell asleep on the couch last night!

Anyways, I went upstairs and saw Boomer freaking out about something being missing. I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention. Listening to Bubbles freaking out all the time was enough already. Speaking of Bubbles, she was in the kitchen making... I have no clue what the heck that burnt blob of... whatever that is is.

"Hey, where's Blossom? I'd rather eat her slop than yours," I said rudely to my younger sister.

"Well, toots. If you were listening to the conversation Boomers been having with us you would know that she went missing," Brick walked into the kitchen with his arms crossed and his hat facing fowards.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, why are you wearing your hat like that?" I asked.

Brick shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like it."

"Do you guys not care that Blossom is _missing?!_" Boomer asked in panic.

"We do care! Just shut your mouth so we can find her!" I yelled.

"Okay, well let's split up and look around the house," Brick ordered and everyone took their seperate ways. I went into the family room, Bubbles stayed in the kitchen, Boomer went outside, Brick went into the bedroom on the second floor and Butch went to the bedroom that took up the entire third floor, and we began our search.

. . . . .

(Bricks P.O.V)

I was in the bedroom that was on the second floor, which was the same floor as the kitchen. Not the one with the garage. That was on the first floor. I hadn't really ever been in this room much so I took a bit to look around and check stuff out. The first thing that I noticed was that there were three beds, like in the downstairs bedroom. I looked over at the dresser and saw that it was completely white. I laughed when I looked at the clock, which read "102:47" Instead of "1:47".

I began searching the room. I started by looking in every drawer, closet, cabinet and bin the room. Nothing. Then I went onto the couch which was across from the dresser. Nothing. Then I looked under the beds. As I was looking under a small red bed that was closest to the window, I found something shiny sitting on the carpet. I crawled under the bed and grabbed it and then crawled back out from under the bed.

I stared at the little tiny watch that had been under the bed, which was now secure in my right palm. Then, the watch lit up and the clock part turned into a screen. On the screen, I read the words "Master Jojo". _'Master Jojo? Like... Mojo Jojo?!'_

**How's was's it's? BYE! (XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meesha heerrreeeeaaaaaa! ...**

(Butch's P.O.V)

Okay, so i was searching in the bedroom that took up our ENTIRE third floor. Lame, right? What bedroom takes up an entire story? Anyways, I was looking under the bed when I heard Brick scream "MOJO?!" So I immediately ran downstairs.

"MOJO?!" I yelled, doing my best impression of Bricks voice as I opened a door and ran into the kitchen, where Brick was standing next to Bubbles and holding... something that I have no clue what it is.

"Butch, this is serious! Get your butt over here!" Brick commanded as everyone-except Blossom, who was missing-ran into the kitchen and crowded around Brick. So I ran over and stood next Bubbles as I looked at Brick's... whatever that thingy is.

"Read this!" Brick demanded.

"Mojo Jojo?" Bubbles asked as she read the message.

"Uh-huh," Brick replied. "He must've been doing this stuff."

"Well where IS Mojo?" Buttercup asked.

"Let's keep searching?" I suggested and we all went back to where we were looking before Brick interuppted us.

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I was looking in the kitchen. I opened the fridge. We had bought more food, so that was all I could see. Pantry? Still just food. Dishwasher? Empty. Maybe I should check a different room? Not much going on in the kitchen. "Hey Buttercup?!" I called out to Buttercup who was in the family room. I would've asked someone who will most likely give me a better answer than her, but she was the closest person to me so it's worth a shot.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I can't find anything in here. Where should I check?" I asked.

"I don't care! The bathrooms or something?" Buttercup suggested. I'm guessing that was the first thing that came to her mind because who would plot their evil plan in a bathroom. But I decided it was worth the search. I was about to leave when Buttercup added. "Speaking of bathroom, I need to use it," and she left before I could.

Well, I guess I could go look downstairs or something because, I mean, there's nowhere else to look that I could think of. Plus, I'm getting cold so I could grab my sweater or something while I was down there.

. . . . . . .

I made my way down the stairs. When I entered the room, I threw my sweater on and then started searching. Nothing under the beds. Nothing in the drawers. Nothing in the desk. Nothing in the closet. Nothing by the fire. Nothing in the furniture. Nothing. This room had no clues whatsoever. So I made my way upstairs and checked the bathroom, which too had nothing.

"Anyone find anything?" Brick asked as we all gathered in the family room. Brick had out a pen and paper for some reason but he didn't mention anything of it.

"Nope," everyone sighed.

"Same here," Brick agreed. "So lets make a list of all the rooms in the house and check off the ones we've looked in," he suggested, taking the cap off of his pen. "Just name the first room that comes to your mind."

"Ooh! Ooh! Playroom! No! No! Guest Room! Wai-Wait-" Boomer started naming rooms that this house doesn't have.

Brick cut him off. "I meant rooms that exist!"

"They do exist!" Boomer protested.

"Not in this house!" Brick yelled.

"Kitchen," Butch said.

"Family room," I said.

"Patio," Buttercup said.

"Bathroom," Boomer giggled. Everyone looked at him and snickered.

"The bedroom on his floor," Brick said the words as he wrote.

"Bedroom upstairs," Butch said.

"Bedroom DOWNstairs," I added.

"Hallway!" Boomer yelled, flailing his arms around like the idiot he is.

Brick paused before adding "Laundry room... which I looked in..."

I looked around. "Anything else?"

I saw Buttercups face fall. "What?" We all asked her in unison.

"We forgot about one room."

"What?!" We yelled again.

"The garage."

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewq abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba DONE!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Boomer's P.O.V)

Okay, so we all run down to the garage as fast as we can and fling the door open. We see none other than Mojo Jojo sitting on the couch holding the umbrella and glaring creppily and evilly at us. "Well, look who it is! The other five! As you've alreadly figured out, I have Blossy!" Mojo said with his smile not leaving his face.

"Where is she?!" I yelled, demanding an answer.

"Oh, nowhere in particular," Mojo whistled.

"Guys, go! I got this!" I yelled as I shoved everyone out of the garage and slammed the door in their faces. "Where is she?!" I yelled again.

"Take a look for yourself," Mojo said as he unlocked the small golden door in the wall. I hesitated before slowly twisting the door open. I peeked in and it was all dark. I started feeling around on the wall for a light switch. Where is the freaking light switch?!

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I couldn't see anything, but I heard the door creak open and someone dragging their hand against the wall. I had no clue who it was but I was freaking out because in a place like this, it could be anyone. I tried my best to use my senses to figure out who it was, but it was impossible. My only sense that was working was hearing. So my only hint of who it was was the small sounds of the figure brushing against the walls and slowly moving their feet on the floor.

I panicked as I heard the figure step closer. Maybe it was just Mojo trying to scare me? I said metally, failing an attempt to calm myself down. That's when the lightswitch flipped on and I heard a very familiar voice.

"Blossom!" Boomer exclaimed.

**Sorry it's so short! It was BlossomxBoomer this chapter and I didn't want to give away what was in the door yet! And for the record, at the beach, the door was locked so I'm just making up what was inside it. Questions?**

**1. What's in the room?**

**2. Why can't Blossom see?**

**3. What's Mojo up to?**

**R&R to find out! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Brick's P.O.V.)

_'Boomer has issues,' _I thought as I hit the ground after being shoved out of the garage by Boomer. I landed on the floor with a thud, then I felt someone crash ontop of me. I opened my eyes and saw Buttercup lying on my chest, and rubbing her head in pain. "Get off of me!" I yelled as I shoved her onto the floor.

"Sorry," she muttered to nobody in particular, really. She stood up and Butch was staring down at her, Bubbles by his side. Butch had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face and Bubbles was giggling. "What?" Buttercup asked.

"Looks like someones in love with my brother," Butch laughed.

"Shut up!" Buttercup yelled as she stood up and smacked him straight across the face. "You too, Baby Blue!" She yelled at her sister.

"Yeah, like you two aren't in love," I replied casually.

Bubbles gasped and Butch stepped closer. "You wanna say that again?" He threatened.

"Sure," I said simply. I wasn't afraid of my younger brother, so I said it again. "Like you two aren't in love."

"That tears it-!" Butch was about to beat me up when Bubbles started screaming.

"Stop it! Nobody is in love, okay?! Let's not fight! It'll all be okay! Boomer will recue Blossom and defeat Mojo, then we'll be alright! So quit trying to pound each others faces in and let's do something fun to kill some time!"

Everyone exchanged looks. Then Buttercup shrugged, Butch rolled his eyes and muttered 'whatever' under his breath and I replied with a simple 'sure. whaddaya' wanna do, Bubbs?'.

"Wanna go down to the beach and play? Just us four?" Bubbles suggested.

"Yeah!" We all yelled, agreeing on Bubbles' great idea.

"Also, at the beach, they hide these blue glass balls and so it's like a scavenger hunt that they set up for the people who go to the beach and if you find a blue glass ball you get to keep it! We only have one though. It's on the thingy above the fireplace. Yeah, Butchie here found it," I said. And I wasn't lying about any of that. This was a real thing going on at the beach that our fancy stairs lead down to **(A/N: I'm not kidding! There was actually a thing like this at the beach!)**.

. . . . .

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

We walked down the huge flight of stairs and ended up at the beach (finally). We all spread out and started looking for the glass balls right away. Lucky for us, it wasn't as windy as when our boat crashed and we came to live with the Ruffs. It actually was only a small breeze right now and it was possible to walk around without getting water, sand or wind blown into your face.

Anyways, I was on this hill thingys and I saw Brick was not to far away from me. "Hey, Brick! How you doing?!" I yelled to him.

"Okay, I guess. Can't really find anything though!" He yelled back at me. "Wanna search together for a bit?!"

"Sure!" I yelled as I ran over to where he was.

"I need a shovel!" Brick whined as he threw piles of sand out of his way with his cold hands. He was grabbing the sand and making it into a big pile next to the hole he was digging.

"Use this!" I laughed as I took his red hat off and used it to scoop up some sand and add it to his pile. Brick sighed and decided to just let me mess around with his hat (surprisingly) as I filled it with more of the yellowish-orange... whatever color the sand is and added it to his huge pile of sand he dug.

. . . . TIME SKIP! WHEN THEY GOT BACK FROM THE BEACH! . . . .

We climbed up the flight off stairs (and trust me, it hurts your legs) and finally made it back into the house. We used the door that leads straight into the bedroom with the garage. Oh, speaking of garage, I wonder how Boomer's doing.

Oh, and... uh... speaking of Boomer, he's on the floor infront of the garage.

Bleeding.

Badly.

No sign of movement.

None.

**How's that? I hope it was good. Lol anyways I don't feel like doing questions right now, so I'll just tell you that all of a sudden, I'm a huge Brickercup fan (I already loved it but now I love it even more) and I'm starting to grow more on Boomercup too (even though I love ButtercupxAny Ruff). I'll shut up. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I haven't updated Haunted in a while and I left you hanging at a cliffhanger so I'm gonna finally continue! Sorry I had some trouble with this story but I think that's over!**

(Butch's P.O.V)

Boomer was lying on the floor infront of the garage. He was bleeding badly and there was no sign of movement. I put my hand on my brothers shoulder and I shook him a tiny bit. He rolled from his stomach to his back so now we could see his face. I placed my hand on his chest. His heart was still beating and he was breathing just a tiny bit. He still wasn't breathing very much and we were all paniced.

"Is he alive?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes. He's still breathing and his heart is still beating," I said. Everyone sighed in relief and Brick and I picked Boomer up and slung him over our shoulders. "Let's take Boomer to a Hospital. Quick!"

. . . . After Bringing Boomer To The Hospital . . . .

"We have to go into the garage and rescue Blossom!" Bubbles cried.

"I know! Let's go!" I said as we all ran over and flung open the garage door. "Where's Blossom?!"

"There's no point in asking. You're too late, anyways," Mojo said. He was still sitting on the couch. He had that same evil smile as he stared right into our eyes.

"Where is she and what did you do to her?!" Buttercup yelled.

"You wanna know? Take a look," Mojo said, opening the small golden door. I flipped the light switch on and Blossom was in there all tied up. She too was bleeding. I took a moment to look around. It was just a small empty room with a few buttons on the walls. Bubbles pressed a random orange button and the gravity changed and we were all floating in the air. Blossoms ropes got undone and her body hung limp in the air. Her sisters went over and picked her up as I pressed the button, changing gravity back to normal. We all fell to the floor.

"She's breathing, too!" Bubbles said. She pulled her hand away from her sisters chest as she craddled Blossom in her arms. "We have to get out of here!" She whispered to me.

"I know. Let's just sneak out when Mojo's distracted," I whispered back. We were about to leave when the door slammed shut and we heard the door click locked. We were trapped.

(Bubbles P.O.V)

"Guys... what do we do?" I asked.

"Let's try more of these buttons," Brick suggested as he pressed a yellow button and a slot in the wall opened up, revealing another room. We looked into the room as we took a few more steps inside to check the place out. The tiles were all different shades and colors and the walls were completely black. There was no furniture except for one single couch. I set Blossom on the couch so we could look around but as soon as I set her down a ray of light appeared and teleported her. We all exchanged glances.

"I wanna try!" Butch laughed.

"No, wait! It could be dangerous!" I yelled as I jumped on the couch at the same time as him. The ray of light came and it teleported us to... the backyard! And Blossom waas there too! After a few seconds Buttercup and Brick were there too. We all celebrated and then we brought Blossom to the Hospital before anything else could happen.

"What now?" Brick asked when we got back home.

"I'm not sure," I said as I locked the door to the garage. "But let's not go in there anymore."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**LOL I'm back! Sory I haven't been on FF much! I just haven't been in the mood. Plus, my cousin spent the night at my house last night... so yeah. But anyways, I'm getting pretty close to being done with SOME of the stories I'm working on and I started a whole list of ideas! So anyways, let's get started with chapter 10 of Haunted! (btw, I have no clue how many chapters there will be, and I apologize for any more typos! My laptop doesn't have spell check and I type quickly. Especially for my age.)**

(Boomer's P.O.V)

~EARLIER~

Okay, so we all run down to the garage as fast as we can and fling the door open. We see none other than Mojo Jojo sitting on the couch holding the umbrella and glaring creppily and evilly at us. "Well, look who it is! The other five! As you've alreadly figured out, I have Blossy!" Mojo said with his smile not leaving his face.

"Where is she?!" I yelled, demanding an answer.

"Oh, nowhere in particular," Mojo whistled.

"Guys, go! I got this!" I yelled as I shoved everyone out of the garage and slammed the door in their faces. "Where is she?!" I yelled again.

"Take a look for yourself," Mojo said as he unlocked the small golden door in the wall. I hesitated before slowly twisting the door open. I peeked in and it was all dark. I started feeling around on the wall for a light switch. Where is the freaking light switch?!

Then I felt a small switch and I turned it on. The lights flickered on and the first thing I saw was...

"Blossom!" I exclaimed. I started running toward her and I was about to grab her when Mojo blasted me with one of his lazers. I whipped around and I saw that on the side of the lazer read the words 'Antidote X'. I fell limp to the floor - along with Blossom, who also got blasted - and then I felt two arms wrap around me. It was Mojo Jojo. He picked me up and threw me out of the garage and onto the floor in our bedroom. After that, everything went blank.

~PRESENT TIME~

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I recognized where I was right away. I was in the Hospital. I guess my brothers must've saved me? I looked around and then I realized that there was a note on the side of the bed. I reached for it until I was holding it in my hand. It read:

_"Hello, Boomer! We've figured out that you have been injected with Antidote X, so we are heading to Professor Utoniums lab to pick up some Chemical X for you. By the way, your brothers brought you here after the wind died down a bit and the Puffs and them are getting prepared to go home (after they find the missing Professor and destroy Mojo). We hope to see you soon! ~Your Nurse"_

Okay, so let's get this straight. We're gonna find Professor and destroy Mojo, and then go home? Me and my brothers were so used to that house because that was our only place to stay. The only reason we let the Puffs stay was because it was too windy for them to fly, but now they were leaving and we were too? But where were my brothers and I going?

**Sorry I didn't do Blossom's P.O.V! It would've been almost the exact same as Boomers so I decided to just leave it out! Anyways, R&R! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cry Hee Yi Hee Yi! ... What's up with all the randomness before chapters? XD Anyways, I'm back with Haunted! I'm taking a small break on Yellow Butterfly until I finish one of my started stories unless I just feel like updating Yellow Butterfly. The reason I'm doing this is because I've been having a lot of trouble with Yellow Butterfly and it's begining to be more stressful than it is fun. So I'm taking a break on it, but I will get back to it soon. Also, I thought of a way to make this story better than I had planned before so either this story will be longer than I expected or I'll just have to make a sequel. Anyways, enough chatter. Let's start! (Chatter? WTH?!) **

(Brick's P.O.V)

"What do we do now?" I asked. Blossom and Boomer were in the Hospital still and we didn't really have much to do anymore. We all sat for a moment as we tried to come up with something when Bubbles blurted out "Let's try and defeat Mojo!", which we all immediately agreed to.

We went over to the garage and I flung the door open. Everyone ran in except Butercup who stood outside the garage with a pale expression on her face. I stepped a little bit closer. "Bu-Buttercup? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought we locked the garage door..." Buttercup said.

We all fell silent. We exchanged looks of fear. I was finally able to speak, and I said "Maybe the lock is just broken. I mean, this house is pretty old, right?"

The other three all nodded. "Yeah."

"Anyways, let's just get Mojo out of there," I said as I hopped down the stairs. I grabbed Buttercup by the hand and dragged her back up the stairs and into the garage. I looked back a bit to see Buttercup blushing. At first I wondered why, but then I realized that I had been holding her hand. I looked at the other two in embarrassment. Bubbles was giggling and Butch was smirking. I quickly let go of Buttercup, knowing Butch would make fun of me if I didn't and we proceeded with our mission.

"Mojo! Why are you here anyways?!" Bubbles yelled, demanding an answer, ignoring what just happened between Buttercup and I.

Mojo grinned and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Well, Bubbles," he said. "I found out you girls were here and were friends with my boys, so I decided that I would, you know... destroy you for turning my bad boys good!" He yelled the last part. Mojo was apparently after us because we became friends with The Ruffs, so he was staying in our garage?

Then Buttercup brought up a good point. "How'd you figure out that we were here?" Come to think of it, why hadn't we realized that? And how would he have figured out anyways?

"The RowdyRuff Boys are my sons! I know what their up to!" Mojo said, glaring evily at Butch and I. Then Mojo stood up and stretched his arms. He reached under his cape and pulled out a lazer gun. On the side of the gun read the words 'Antidote X'. All four of us exchanged nervous glances and I saw Bubbles 'run!'. After seeing this, I immediately decided that that was what I was too do. I ran straight over to Buttercup and scooped her up in my arms as I started running toward the door. I was so close to leaving when the door suddenly slams shut infront of me.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Mojo said, still grinning evily at us.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I quickly jumped out of Bricks arms and started yanking on the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. "I thought the lock was broken!" I yelled.

"It's not. I had just unlocked it after you guys left!" Mojo smiled with pleasure.

"But... how?!" I yelled. "There's no lock on the inside!"

"I have my ways," Mojo said. He turned his gaze from me, over to Brick and Butch again. "You guys wanna re-join me or stay with these sissy Puffs?"

Both boys exchanged glances. I could tell what they were thinking just by looking at them. I bet that they wanted to be our friends still, but didn't want Mojo to hurt them. They looked nervously at each other and then Butch finally spoke up. "Fine. We'll be on your side."

"Excellent," Mojo smirked, rubbing his hands together in victory.

**How's daaaat?! Good? I hope! Question time!?**

**1. What the fudge is wrong with Mojo?**

**2. Did you like the Brickercup?**

**3. What are Butch and Brick gonna do now that they've agreed to be on Mojo's side?**

**4. (Ima throw in an extra) DO Butch and Brick REALLY TRUELY want to be on Mojo's side?**

**Stay tuned, my pretties. And I'll see you late-a B) (wicked shades)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm doing this... cuz I can! Anyway, let's startsssss!**

(Butch's P.O.V)

Okay, the only reason I agreed with Mojo was so that we wouldn't get blasted with Antidote X. I still wanted to be with the Puffs (especially Bubbles... WAIT WHAT?!) and there was no way I was giving that up. I was planning on getting Mojo to believe that we're on his side, then destroying him when he least expected it. Brick sent daggers at me, but I just ignored this.

I walked over to Bubbles. I put my hands on her shoulders and brought my mouth up to her ear. "Don't worry. I have a plan," I whispered, then lightly shoved her out of the garage. I made Brick push Buttercup out of the garage and I slammed the door infront of them. "What's the plan, master?" I asked.

"Well, now that you are on my side, I won't have to destroy you. So what I'm thinking is we do what I did to Blossom and Boomer. We lure them in here, trap them in that room," Mojo pointed to the golden door "and blast them with Antidote X!".

"Okay, got it! We'll lure them in by telling them we're still on their side and then we'll get them into the door?!" I suggested.

"Yes, good idea! Go, now!" Mojo commanded.

(Bubbles P.O.V)

Brick and Butch came out of the garage. Butch immediately started ranting about his plan and what we were going to do. "Okay, so I told Mojo we'd lure you into the golden door and shoot you with Antidote X, but I have a plan! We pretend we captured you and bring you in there, and shoot you with water that has red food coloring in it so it looks like Antidote X! You fall to the floor and we celebrate our 'victory'. While Mojo is celebrating, you guys get up and we all destroy him when he's not expecting it!" Butch was out of breath by the time he finished explaining.

"That's actually a great idea," I said. "So that's it! Let's get the red water and put our plan into action!" I giggled.

**I know that was short but I have my reasons! Questions?**

**1. Will the plan work?**

**2. The next chapter is BlossomxBoomer. What will happen with them?**

**3. Umm... eathaktgbahkubu?**

**R&R! BYE!**


End file.
